


a² + b² = c²

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Old flames and the memories that come with them, haikyuu manga spoilers, past kagehina - Freeform, past kinhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: They both have a complicated history with the same person, and maybe solving old problems will make it easier for everyone involved.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: non-karasuno kageships





	a² + b² = c²

It’s late when he hears the door creak open, but Yuutarou is wide awake and nose deep in homework anyway. “Dinner’s in the fridge,” he calls without looking up from his spreadsheet.

No answer comes from the genkan, prompting Yuutarou to turn around to see if Tobio is really home or if he just offered leftovers to a housebreaker. However, his boyfriend is definitely the newcomer, and he is most certainly standing there glaring at his phone, still in his shoes with his bag slung over his shoulder. 

“What are you all bent out of shape about?” Yuutarou closes his laptop and wanders over toward the door. “I can’t tell if you’re pissed off, hungry, or constipated.”

Tobio shakes his head but remains silent. Curious, Yuutarou props his chin on Tobio’s shoulder. It doesn’t take a lot of thought to understand the mood now. “I saw that earlier. That is way too much chaos in one place.”

The snapshot of their former senpai with Tobio’s former teammate in Brazil together is the same he had noticed on Shouyou’s Twitter earlier, glowing brightly on the screen of Tobio’s phone. Akira had sent it to him, along with a mixed bag of emotions about the image.

Years of awkward conversations and apologies, along with a few other things, had gone into repairing the tear between the two of them. It had taken a long time for Yuutarou to accept that he and Tobio are just incompatible when it comes to certain things. 

Tobio’s penchant for abusing the snooze button on his alarm clock gives Yuutarou anxiety, Yuutarou is in the mood far more often than Tobio ever is, Tobio leaves his dirty underwear in the bathroom after he showers and drives Yuutarou crazy.

And the two of them just can’t do volleyball together.

It had been a sticking point in the process of burying the hatchet. Yet once college had rolled around and Yuutarou was far too swamped with coursework to continue playing, he had found that he missed those soft moments with Tobio before everything had gone to hell more than he missed the feeling of the ball impacting his hands. The desire for it had lingered far more than the rush he got from the sound of a service ace hitting the floor or the sound of a crowd cheering a breathtaking play.

So when Tobio had signed on for a pro contract and Yuutarou had enrolled in college, they split an apartment so they could both be closer to the newest phase of their lives. 

“When is the last time you talked to him?” Yuutarou asks.

Tobio purses his lips. “I don’t know,” he finally says, frown deepening and brown scrunching together. “It’s been a while.”

“You should message him,” Yuutarou murmurs, reaching around Tobio to angle the phone closer. “Oikawa-san would be annoyed, and that usually gets your motor running.”

That coaxes a hint of a smile out of Tobio. “Does not.”

“Liar.” Yuutarou pecks a kiss on Tobio’s cheek and grabs the duffel bag. “Take your shoes off, you lunatic.”

The fog of thought lingering around Tobio seems to dissipate, and he moves on like nothing had halted his day in its tracks. Once Tobio’s smelly practice clothes churn away in their small washer, Yuutarou heads back to the kitchen table to finish the homework that is currently the bane of his existence.

Next to him, Tobio shovels leftover curry into his mouth with almost nauseating speed and things are right again in their world.

It isn’t until Yuutarou climbs into bed alone because Tobio is sitting on the floor staring at his phone again that he realizes something is still amiss. “I’d offer to talk about it, but you’re just gonna say you’re fine or just grunt or something.” He drapes a throw blanket around Tobio’s still form. “You know where to find me. Just don’t stay up all night.”

But even as he curls up pretending to fall asleep, Yuutarou is wide awake. He won’t pretend the picture hadn’t dredged up some old memories for him, as well. His are markedly different from Tobio’s, but he won’t pretend they don’t still stir something in his gut years after the fact.

After all, how many couples can honestly say they both used to date the same person?

After Karasuno’s Cinderella run in the Spring High their first year of high school, Yuutarou had begun to see Hinata in a completely different light. He was dominant on the court, but in a completely different way than Tobio had been. Hinata demanded attention through his fearlessness and perseverance, rather than with words, and it had captivated Yuutarou.

The old ‘one thing led to another’ phenomenon took hold, and he and Shouyou were an item. 

Yuutarou had found himself in Tobio’s company far too often for his taste at the time, and Tobio had seemed particularly disagreeable when Yuutarou was around to spend time with Shouyou. Chalking up mostly to Tobio just being a dick like that, Yuutarou had ignored it. 

It had been a disturbing phenomenon indeed when he realized he liked to imagine it was due to Tobio being jealous, and even more so when he figured out that he was more into that than his actual partner.

That and lack of time broke them up, an amicable separation without dramatics or vagueing each other on social media. A few of his friends had razzed him about how cool he was about the whole thing, so he hadn’t dared to admit the part he missed most was getting under Tobio’s skin by just being in the room.

Not particularly surprising was the development of Tobio and Shouyou hooking up after that. That relationship had been as different as one could be from the companionship Yuutarou and Shouyou had had. Photos of a grinning Shouyou and a scowling Tobio had littered every social media outlet Shouyou possessed. Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Line . . . all of it was lit up with the two of them together. Always together.

_ #kagehi _ had dominated the majority of their second years and a fair chunk of their third, so news of them splitting up loudly and publicly after the Spring High that year had come as a huge shock for everyone, especially Yuutarou.

Shouyou wouldn’t return his messages, so finally, Yuutarou had begrudgingly gone to the other source: Tobio.

“I like somebody else and he figured it out” had not been what he expected to hear. Yuutarou wouldn’t have been surprised in the slightest if the two of them stayed together forever, they seemed so well suited. 

He almost asked who ‘someone else’ was, but he realized quickly that he didn’t want to know. Not just because this person had vicariously hurt Shouyou, someone Yuutarou still cared about, but he didn’t enjoy watching Tobio suffer the way he would’ve done two years prior, either.

So he and Tobio had struck a bargain to share a living space and keep out of each other’s hair. Yuutarou didn’t particularly mind Tobio’s presence anymore, but he couldn’t tell how Tobio felt about him after all those years at all so he didn’t push his luck. It wasn’t until after a long, brutal defeat in his first match as the starting setter that Yuutarou finally learned the truth:

That ‘someone else’ had been him.

They didn’t speak to each other for a few days, avoiding one another pointedly at every turn until they gradually fell into a different rhythm altogether. Tobio would look at him, Yuutarou would blush and look away, cursing his heart for fluttering in his chest. Yuutarou would look at Tobio, and Tobio would look at him like something he would lose forever if he ever lost sight of it.

Their first kiss had put them both out of their misery. The way Tobio ravaged Yuutarou’s mouth until neither of them could breathe had made him ache for more, and more had come soon after.

This development, however, has carved a small piece of old, sullen Tobio and brought it to the surface.

If Tobio and Shouyou have spoken since their ugly split, Yuutarou isn’t aware of it, but the way Tobio’s eyes are still laser focused on his phone says more than words ever will. 

Sighing, Yuutarou rolls over and grips Tobio’s shoulder. “Stop moping and just message him already. After bed. It’s almost midnight.”

“What if he still hates me?” Tobio rasps.

Yuutarou gives up on sleep altogether and sits on the floor next to Tobio. “He doesn’t hate you and he never did. You hurt him by being honest, and he wanted to hurt you back. It’s nobody’s fault, and it’s been long enough for both of you to get over it.”

Tobio’s wide blue eyes seek out Yuutarou’s, and he looks smaller than he has in a very long time. “If you and I can settle our differences, then so can you and Hinata.”

“I —” Tobio hugs his knees. “I know you’re right, but I don’t know where to start.”

“Then try hello, genius.” Yuutarou bumps his shoulder against Tobio’s and yawns loudly. “Okay, really going to bed this time. You should, too.”

Tobio doesn’t, of course, and Yuutarou falls asleep alone. His natural alarm clock shakes him awake at seven, and Yuutarou can barely believe his bleary eyes when he notices Tobio’s side of the bed is cold and undisturbed.

The bathroom is where he finds Tobio, phone plugged in where his electric shaver should be and glued to his ear. He doesn’t speak into the receiver, but whoever is on the other side, Yuutarou can hear them chattering at a million miles an hour.

When he settles down next to Tobio, Yuutarou notes an intense hint of familiarity in that voice. 

So Tobio had stayed up all night even though he has practice in a few hours, but he and Shouyou are talking again. Yuutarou can’t be mad about it if he tried.

When the one-sided conversation finally ends, the hand wrapped around Tobio’s phone drops limply into his lap. Yuutarou offers a pinched smile and links his elbow with Tobio’s, resting his cheek on a well muscled shoulder. “So who called who?”

“I messaged, he called.”

“I’m proud of you.” Clinging to Tobio’s arm even tighter, Yuutarou smiles against Tobio’s t-shirt. “So how’d it go?”

Tobio pulls something up on his phone and hands it to Yuutarou. It’s an instant messenger window, chronicling the first vestiges of an olive branch freshly in bloom as only Tobio and Shouyou can do.

> >> hey
> 
> << hey
> 
> >> this is stupid
> 
> << yeah
> 
> >> so are you
> 
> << rude bakayama!

Yuutarou chuckles. “Some things never change. I’m glad you guys worked things out, though. It didn’t seem right, the two of you at odds — well, other than your constant bickering.”

He sets the phone on the floor and wraps his arms around Tobio. “You should get some sleep. If you want, I’ll email your coach and tell him you’re not feeling well.”

His words fall on unhearing ears, however, when he notices Tobio is already asleep. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” Heavy limbs do his bidding as Yuutarou shepherds Tobio under the covers. 

As he cradles his morning cup of coffee, Yuutarou thumbs a couple of messages: one to Tobio’s coach, letting him know his setter is under the weather.

The other goes to Shouyou, to whom he sends:

> >> hey, uh, i’m sorry how things turned out, but i’m glad you two figured stuff out
> 
> << so am i   
>  << don’t tell him yet, but i’m on my way back from brazil and i signed on with a pro team. my first match with them is against kageyama’s team
> 
> >> good luck! i’ll be rooting for both of you   
>  >> sort of lol   
>  >> it’s nice to talk to you again
> 
> << same here   
>  << see ya later!

Long after he ambles out into the morning crush to catch his train to school, Yuutarou can’t help but notice the spring in his step. It isn’t every day someone gets back a lost relationship, but all of them have managed to resurrect the best time of their lives and leave out all the rest.


End file.
